Dead or alive
by green493
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had cousins that hunted with them. Leroy, Haley and Alex Sanchez have been hunting with the Winchester brothers for the last 9 years. AU
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter takes place 2 years before the series_

 _Enjoy_

 _Anthony Sanchez (died 1994)_

 _Caroline Winchester Sanchez (died 1994)_

 _Johnny Sanchez (b. 1978 vanished 1994 age 25)_

 _Leroy Sanchez (b. 1983 age 20)_

 _Haley Sanchez (b. 1984 age 19)_

 _Alex Sanchez (b. 1985 age 18)_

* * *

"Haley, Alex for the love of God, would you please just hurry up!" Dean growled impatiently as the girls got distracted by yet another object they had pulled out of the move in boxes.

"Shut up." Alex said laughing at Dean's pouting expression.

Leroy smirked at Dean. Sometimes he seriously doubted that Dean really was the oldest in the family. He and his sisters had been living with their uncle John and their cousins Sam and Dean for well over 9 years now. Like Sam, Haley had decided to attend college after high school and now Alex was graduating high school and heading off to college as well. Unlike with Sam there was no big argument, no fights. John was barely there anymore and Dean had realised that this was their way out. The girls could finally live normal lives and not be sucked into the hunting game like he and Leroy were. In fact he needed them out of the hunt, especially Haley. The demon that had killed their parents had left Haley with amnesia she had almost no recollection of the dreadful night. She was also left with reoccurring chronic migraines due to her severe head injury. He didn't like to say it but she could sometimes be a liability when it came to hunting. When Haley had first told them that she had been accepted to USC, he made sure to do things right this time. He had helped her pack and made sure she had enough of the medicine she needed to last a year. All three of them had helped her move in and had said proper goodbyes. Even John who was on a hunt had given her a call to wish her luck. They made sure to visit her at least once a month and check on her health. Now they were helping Alex move in too. Alex was a lot tougher than her sister, in a way she was like the male version of Dean, only she was a lot more open. She had insisted on going to the same college as her sister, in that way they could be together and look out for one another.

Leroy was proud of his sisters, he sometimes wished Johnny and his parents were here to see how they had turned out after all they had been through. They would have been so proud of the girls.

Once they left campus without the girls Dean was sure he caught Leroy staring miserably at the passing scenery.

"Y'alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that we're all separated now, never thought I'd be separated from the girls you know, especially after Johnny disappeared."

Dean was a little surprised at the mention of the cousin he had never met. Johnny who was apparently a year older than him had completely vanished the night of the attack. The police had searched for him for 2 years before they had declared the case closed. John had continued searching for the boy, but whatever had happened remained a mystery, they had no idea if he was dead or just missing. Not only were his cousins distraught about it, but Dean swore his dad seemed to be just as upset. Dean still didn't know the full details of what had happened to his cousins. The only thing he and Sam had been told was that it was the same demon that had killed their mom, and that the Sanchez house had caught fire in much the same way. The police had told them that the parents' bodies were found in the fire and that they had already been dead before the fire, but that there was no sign of anyone else or any other body. The police had not only searched for Johnny but also for the man that was to be charged for the murder of their parents but he too had vanished off the face of the earth.

"Did I ever tell you that, if it wasn't for Johnny, we would have all died in that house? He saved us, all of us."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of all of you guys. I know I am."

"Thanks, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback to 9 years ago: The attack_

"Did you finish your homework?" She asks, handing him a stack of dried plates.

"Did it yesterday, well most of it anyway."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sure." hearing the doorbell she glances back over at the living room.

"Johnny set the table will you, I've got to get the door, that is probably your Dad's boss."

"Sure thing mom."

As he set the table he heard his mom greet the guest.

"Mr. Wenson, come on in. Tony is right this way."

"Good evening Caroline. Call me Henry. Ah Tony there you are, lovely home you've got here."

For some unknown reason the man's voice made Johnny feel extremely uneasy. As his mom and dad led the tall man to the dining room he noticed his eyes flicker briefly. Deciding it was his imagination he ignored it.

"Ah this must be Johnny. Your dad has told me so much about you."

He simply stared at the man for a few minutes. Something was definitely off about this guy. He wasn't sure if it was the guy's seemingly fake appearance or just the fact that he'd never met him before.

"Johnny." His dad says sharply and his face grows hot with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry, nice to meet you, sir." He sticks his hand out for the guy to shake. His grip is just a little too tight for comfort and he has a slow growing smile on his face.

"Uh dad, I promised I'd help Alex with her math."

"Sure son, go on ahead."

Johnny awkwardly excused himself and took the stairs two at a time. He entered his and his brother's room. Leroy was on the floor scribbling away on some last minute homework.

"Dude, is dad's boss here yet?" Leroy asks without looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah, he's kind of weird."

"Weird, how?"

"I don't know, guess he just gives me the creeps."

"Do you think dad is going to get the promotion."

"Dunno, I hope so. Do you mind if the girls come in here? Alex needs help on her homework and you know how bored Haley gets on her own."

"Aaaaw come on! Why can't you just go help her in their room."

"Leroy the big desk is in this room. It wouldn't make sense to work there."

"Whatever."

Johnny rolled his eyes at him, he loved being the oldest but sometimes he really felt the age gap between him and his siblings. He had recently just turned 16 and yet his siblings were only 11, 10 and 9. He went over to the girls' room and told them to go to his room. After about an hour Leroy was sleeping/drooling on his notebook. Haley who was sitting right next to him on the floor was currently reading a book having finished her work long ago. Johnny who was done explaining the problems to his sister decided to go get a glass of water.

"Alex, try to finish off the last couple of questions, I'll be right back."

He ruffles her hair and made his way down the stairs. He could hear his parents talking quietly. He thought nothing of it until he heard a sharp gasp of pain.

"What was that?" he looked behind him to see Haley standing by the bannister.

Another shout had him feeling extremely anxious. "Go back inside and none of you come out until I say so."

"But why?"

"Hales just do it. I'll be right back I promise."

 _What the hell is going on?_ He peeked through the door and was horrified at what he saw. His parents were stuck to the wall by some unseen force. Mr. Wenson was pacing in front of them.

He made eye contact with his dad. His dad's lip was busted and he was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder. His dad's eyes were wide and were screaming _go!_ He looked at his mom who had tears running down her eyes, but a hard determined look on her face.

Suddenly Mr. Wenson turned around and gave a wide grin. Only this time something was definitely different about him, his eyes were no longer brown, but an odd bright yellow colour.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback: The attack continued... warning character death and violence_

"Well, look who's come to see the show. Johnny boy, you do not want to miss this."

He stood rooted to his spot realizing that he is unable to move and just stared at the yellow eyed man, unsure of what to do.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this, please leave us alone."

"Oh me, I'm what you call a demon. You see, I need some information and your mother here she's going to give it to me." he said nonchalantly.

He just stares at him disbelievingly.

"I don't know where he is! Don't you dare touch him!" Caroline yells trying to get the attention off her son. She starts struggling against the wall.

The demon slowly turned around to face his mom.

"Listen Winchester. You are going to tell me where that brother of yours is or Tony here is going to have it."

"No please just stop…"

"You asked for it."

Before their very eyes, Tony starts choking and sputtering. Johnny's eyes fly wide as his dads lips turned blue.

"Stop! Stop it please!"

With a flick of the demons wrist there was a loud crack and his neck snapped.

"NOOOOOO! Tony, oh my god Tony." His mom screams, crying her heart out.

"Dad!"

"Tell me what I want to know, or else your kids are next, starting with Johnny here."

His mom looked at him with despair and an apologetic look. Johnny stood still staring at her through tear filled eyes then at his dead fathers limp form.

"I don't know anything, I haven't seen John or his kids in over 10 years, and even if I did know there is no way in hell I would ever tell you." She spat out the words angrily.

The demon was silent for a little while then resumed smiling.

"Fine then I have no more use for you."

The demon walked over to her and sliced her neck open.

Johnny watches in horror as he saw his mothers once hazel eyes fade into an odd cloudy brown.

"Mom! No, no, no, no, no."

Johnny began struggling against the unseen bonds keeping him there, desperate to get away.

The demon suddenly remembered he was still there and advanced to him.

"I'm real sorry it has to come to this kid, it's nothing personal, just business."

"Please, just don't kill them, please, I'll do anything." He whispered desperately, his eyes flicking to the top floor.

"Anything, eh? Tell you what, I like you, I'm going to make you a deal. Let's play a little game of catch. I'm going to give you a head start, you get your siblings out of this house as fast as you can past me and I'll spare them. Here's the catch, if you do manage to get them all out of here alive, you belong to me."

"For how long?"

"I'll be fair, I normally give 10 years, what's it going to be eh, Johnny boy?"

"I'll do it."

"Wow, you really are a Winchester at heart and you don't even know it. Well this is going to be fun."

And just like that the demon disappeared. With one last glance at his dead parents he ran up the stairs to his room.

"We have to go! Get up guys now we have to leave."

"Johnny what the hell is going on? What was that scream?"

"Leroy please you have to trust me. Please just listen to me. We are leaving."

Never having seen their brother so scared in their entire lives they all stood up immediately and followed him out the room.

"Listen guys. No matter what happens I just want you to know that I love you all very much."

"Johnny you're really scaring us, what's going on?" Haley said crying.

"Let's go."

"Hello children."

Alex screamed as the demon appeared behind Johnny. Johnny shoved them towards the stairs as he tried to stop the demon from getting to them, but he was no match, he was thrown against the wall momentarily stunned.

"What have we got here, pretty little Haley?"

He grabbed Haley by the arm and flung her down the stairs with ease. She landed with an awful smack completely unconscious.

"Haley!" Leroy screamed, he hit the strange man with all the strength he could muster. The demon didn't seem to like that and grabbed his right arm, he dragged a blood stained knife across his arm. Leroy's scream seemed to shock Johnny into action. He shoved the demon with all his might into the bedroom and shut the door. He picked up Leroy and grabbed Alex's hand. They ran down the stairs and crouched beside Haley's form. There was a pool of blood that was increasing alarmingly around her head.

"Oh God, Haley. Johnny we have to get her to the hospital." Alex cried.

"Ok this is what we are going to do. I can't get both her and you so I'm going to get Haley out of here first. Alex, Leroy, watch out for each other I'll be right back ok. Just stay hidden in the closet. If the guy shows up, just stab him with this, just like in that movie. Ok?"

The two gave him wide tear filled horrified stares. They watched him run to the front door with Haley in his arms. Leroy began to get dizzy as he lost more and more blood. He felt Alex curl up against him shaking.

"Leroy I'm so scared."

"Me too."

The closet door was suddenly torn open with the demon towering over them.

"Well isn't that just adorable."

He dragged Alex roughly, making her stand. Leroy too weak to do anything could only watch as the demon slowly began twisting her arm until the bone snapped.

"Leave them alone!" Johnny screamed from behind. He stabbed the demon with the same knife that had slit his mother's throat.

"Oww! I really liked this meat-suit."

As the demon was momentarily distracted trying to pull the knife out, Johnny grabbed both his siblings and ran out of the house. He dropped them on the ground beside Haley.

Alex was the only person who was more or less conscious. She cried in pain, cradling her arm. She looked over at Leroy and Haley when she suddenly realized that Johnny was nowhere to be found. She was about to walk back into the house when it suddenly burst into flames.


End file.
